Le chocolat de Kise
by Woshi
Summary: [OS] Le goût préféré de Kise, c'était le chocolat, à la grande surprise des autres. Et Kise aimait varier les plaisir, c'est pourquoi il goûtait au chocolat dans toutes ses formes les plus délicieuses. Un plaisir pour sa langue si gourmande.


**Le chocolat de Kise**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Kuroko no Basket, heureusement pour eux ~

Rating: T, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi

Genre: Général, petite touche d'humour salace, de la romance d'une certaine manière.

Personnages: Kise, Aomine. Kuroko et Kagami en guest (les pauvres)

Résumé: Kise aime le chocolat. Il l'adore même, au point de varier les plaisirs sur ce petit pêché mignon. Et parcourir tout ce qu'il peut y trouver.

Note: Un petit OS sans prétention qui traînait depuis un bon moment que je vous partage à l'occasion de la saint valentin ~ . Donc voilà, un petit truc avec des sous entendus et une métaphore pas subtiles pour un sous mais que je me suis amusée à écrire. Un jour, je ferais un OS avec une vraie scène bien hot sur du AoKise 8'D Mais je me demandais si ça vous intéressait une petite suite d'OS comme ça sur des petits fantasmes/fétichismes? J'ai jamais vraiment essayé d'écrire des drabbles coquins mais pourquoi pas ~

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Cela étonnait plus d'un lorsque Kise disait que sa saveur préférée était le chocolat.

Beaucoup de personnes pensaient avec son caractère qu'il serait du genre à aimer des parfums plus frais et plus légers, comme la vanille ou la fraise. De la part de quelqu'un aussi pétillant et joyeux que lui, c'était en effet surprenant que son goût soit plus profond et plus intense que cela. Cela déçu en particulier Kurokocchi, bien qu'il se console rapidement en se disant que cela ferait plus de milk-shake pour lui. L'As de Kaijo s'excusa auprès de ses camarades avec un petit sourire malicieux, bien qu'il ne comprît pas pourquoi ils en faisaient une affaire. En particulier Murasakibara, qui était particulièrement chatouilleux sur le sujet. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était véritablement une référence, puisqu'il aimait le sucre avant la saveur dans beaucoup de ses friandises.

Kise n'était pas comme ça. Il accordait une énorme importance au goût, et en effet, le chocolat était ce qu'il préférait le plus, peu importe sa forme.

Comme les pocky au chocolat. Cela aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de son entourage de le voir toujours avec une boîte de ces petits biscuits dans son sac. Il en attrapait un, de temps à autre, et le gardait dans sa bouche un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le chocolat fonde sur sa langue en se mélangeant à sa salive. Il croquait alors le bout et le gardait pour répéter le même rituel jusqu'à ce que le bâtonnet disparaisse totalement entre ses dents. Les pocky étaient pratiques, car il pouvait les transporter et les savourer n'importe où, n'importe quand. La sensation continue du cacao sucré sur son palai associée à la rigidité du biscuit qu'il conservait entre ses dents lui procurait une constante satisfaction.

Mais même si les pocky étaient délicieux, le blondinet aimait aussi les matières en chocolat un peu plus molles, comme les brownies.

Il avait eu la joie de goûter à des brownies typiquement américains un jour et en devint immédiatement accroc. Chauds, c'était comme ça que Ryouta les aimait et les dégustait, toujours par deux. Il posait ses lèvres sur le gâteau moeilleux pour en apprécier l'onctuosité et la douceur avant de croquer à pleine dent. C'était sa partie préférée, car sous le chocolat tendre et doux du biscuit se dévoilait à l'intérieur le chocolat fondu encore brûlant, plus fort et plus intense. Kise aimait la manière dont le liquide se diffusait dans sa langue à chaque bouchée, et s'amusait souvent à le faire tourner avant de l'engloutir avec le gâteau. Des brownies, il en prenait assez régulièrement, souvent le soir, quand il était seul, au calme, avec une tasse de thé.

D'autres gâteaux qu'il appréciait autant que le brownie était d'une manière générale toutes les pâtisseries occidentales au chocolat.

Et il y en avait beaucoup à parcourir.

La texture du flan, l'onctuosité des religieuses, la simplicité des éclairs, la surprise des tartes... Mais Kise avait un faible pour les forêts noires. Plus intenses en cacao que le reste, avec une touche de crème, ce qu'il aimait le plus était les cerises qui se cachaient à l'intérieur et ravivaient le goût du chocolat. L'acidité relevait le sucre, et le blondinet s'amusait à laisser sa bouche s'attarder dessus dès qu'il en trouvait une jusqu'à ce que le goût du chocolat ait totalement disparu de son palais pour laisser place à une saveur plus fruitée. Il réattaquait alors le gâteau chocolaté de plus belle jusqu'à la découverte du prochain fruit rouge qu'il s'amuserait de nouveau à sucotter en le gardant piégé entre ses lèvres en même temps que le goût chocolaté du gâteau.

Cependant, si Ryouta aimait les sucreries aromatisées au chocolat, il ne lésinait pas sur le chocolat sous sa forme la plus simple.

Cela lui arrivait de s'arrêter et de dévorer une tablette de chocolat en entière. Il la finissait toujours d'un coup. Mais il prenait soin de savourer chaque petit carreau qu'il passait entre ses dents et sa langue. Il adorait la texture du chocolat quand il le goûtait comme cela et s'amusait très souvent à retracer le creux entre chaque carré pendant qu'il dégustait son met. C'est aussi sous cette forme qu'il appréciait le plus l'aspect du chocolat; ferme sans être trop dur pour qu'il puisse aimer croquer dedans, d'un marron délicieux et uni, ni trop sucré, ni trop gras sans être pour autant amer. C'était sans doute dans ce chocolat-là qu'il retrouvait son aspect brut le plus appréciable.

Si on lui demandait quel type de chocolat, il répondrait sans hésiter: du chocolat noir, car c'était son préféré.

Pourtant, Kise était un gourmand incorrigible, et c'est pour cela qu'il lui arrivait de craquer sur une glace.

C'était sans doute la forme la plus sucrée du chocolat, mais quand il la voyait dressée devant lui, il ne pouvait pas contenir son envie. Alors il craquait en se léchant les lèvres et entamait la douceur avec une certaine voracité. Il le faisait toujours de la même manière. Le blondinet commençait par lécher le haut du cornet, encore tout rond et intact tel qu'on lui avait servi. Il prenait son temps pour passer au-dessus, mais aussi sur les côtés, en tenant la base du cône à deux mains. Puis il s'amusait à tourner tout autour afin de garder une forme égale de chaque côté. Malgré tout, il arrivait qu'il soit un peu trop négligent, et que des gouttes fondues descendent le long du cornet jusqu'à sa main. Il se dépêchait alors de la récupérer avec sa langue en remontant jusqu'en haut de la glace.

Une fois que sa glace était assez sculptée sous sa bouche, Kise l'attaquait plus directement en attrapant des petits bouts de crème glacée directement entre ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas les dents sensibles au froid, et pouvait donc se permettre de la finir ainsi. Il alternait avec des léchouilles, pour redonner une forme plus régulière aux traces que ses morsures avaient laissée. Et il continuait ainsi, engloutissant totalement sa glace jusqu'au plus profond du cône jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une miette. Puis le blondinet achevait sa dégustation avec le biscuit qui gardait encore cet arrière-goût chocolaté qui le rendait si accroc.

Enfin, une dernière chose que Kise dégustait était le lait aromatisé au chocolat.

Mais il n'en buvait pas si souvent que cela. Quelquefois au petit déjeuner, pour bien commencer la journée. Quelquefois après un entraînement, pour s'offrir un réconfort. Quelquefois le soir, pour s'aider à bien dormir. Tout dépendait dans quelle disposition il était à ce moment, mais des fois, cela ne lui disait rien du tout. Après tout, il n'a jamais été très fan de lait et rechignait assez souvent à en consommer. Cependant, Ryouta devait avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela lorsqu'il était parfumé au chocolat. Il rajoutait une onctuosité et une douceur qui le rendait moins amer à avaler. Comme quoi, cette saveur pouvait parfois faire des miracles...

Définitivement oui, Kise Ryouta aimait le chocolat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Au fait Aomine, pourquoi ton milk-shake est au citron?"

"Tu le savais pas? C'est mon fruit préférée."

En répondant ainsi à Kagami, le basketteur bronzé jeta un petit coup d'oeil à Kise qui savourait tranquillement son propre milk-shake avec un sourire narquois.

"D'ailleurs je pense qu'en rentrant chez moi tout à l'heure, je vais m'en sucer un. Il paraît que c'est bon pour la santé."

Tandis que le joueur rouge de Seirin le regarda bizarrement, le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de déglutir sa gorgée. Ce soir, il aura un Banana Split au dessert.

Avec _beaucoup_ de chocolat fondu.


End file.
